


Sleeping Bags and Snoring Friends

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus), SlaughterHaus



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Creature Camping: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe camping wasn't the worst plan ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Bags and Snoring Friends

Aleks poked the dwindling fire with a stick, deep in thought. Everyone had crawled into the tent about an hour previously with Aleks saying he was just going to check his phone before bed. Instead he had roasted jumbo marshmallows over the fire while the smoke scratched his eyes. 

Somewhere in his subconscious he heard the zipper of the tent being undone, but it wasn't until he heard James curse that he turned around. James had half tripped when exiting the tent but he picked himself up and zipped the tent back up. He didn't notice Aleks sitting in the dark until he turned his torch on, intent on finding his way to the loo without falling down a hole and paralyzing himself. 

Aleks smirked a little when James screamed and hissed at him, “What the hell man? You nearly gave me a fuckin’ heart attack.” Aleks had no reply so he shrugged and poked the fire a little more. James shook his head and walked past Aleks before he pissed himself.

When he came back Aleks was still sitting out. James studied him for a minute then tugged another camping chair over to the fire and sat next Aleks. Aleks looked up at James, frowning again, “Why aren't you going back in the tent?”

“Jordan was snoring on my left, Sly was snoring on my right.”

Aleks made a face at that, "Should have kicked them until they stopped." He rubbed his hands over his arms and realised he felt cold. The fire has been keeping him warm to a certain extent but the chill had still seeped into his skin. James noticed this and after a moment he got up and stuck his head back in the tent, pulling out their sleeping bags. Jordan and Sly were still snoring.

James handed Aleks' bag over then stuck his feet into his own, shimmying his hips until the bag was up to his chin. Then, not so gracefully, he dropped to his knees and shifted until he was laying down next to the fire. He saw Aleks watching him. "It's quieter out here," he offered by way of an explanation. Aleks' face remained skeptical. "It's not that bad, come on," James patted the ground next to him and gave Aleks one of his wide, dimpled grins. After a minute Aleks had joined him, heaving a sigh in mock exasperation. He landed a bit closer to James than he meant to but it was honestly too much effort to wiggle away. 

They laid in silence looking up at the stars. James had noticed Aleks had been quiet for a lot of the day but he didn't comment on it, sometimes Aleks was just quiet for no reason. 

He was almost asleep when Aleks turned on his side to face him, arm propping his head up.

"How do you tickle someone's asshole?"

James' eyes snapped open and he turned his head to face Aleks, "Dude, what?" 

Aleks sighed. The question had been bugging him all fucking day, "Forget it." He lay back down on his back.

It was James' turn to twist onto his side, mirroring Aleks' pose from moments before. He didn't say anything, just looked across to Aleks and waited. 

Aleks could feel James watching him, he let it go on for a few seconds before turning his head just a fraction back towards James, "Dude, what're you staring at? Go the fuck to sleep," he turned on his side, facing away from James this time, one hand pillowing his cheek, the other hand between his thighs to keep it warm. There was a moment's pause before he heard the dirt scraping again and he sighed, figuring it was James getting comfortable.

Which is why he jumped when he felt an arm wrap over the top of his sleeping bag as James’ body pressed against his. He was about to splutter about body space when James muttered, "Shared body heat, it'll be warmer." 

James' breath trickled over his skin, and Aleks could hardly bare to move a muscle. They settled, but truth be told Aleks really wasn't comfortable laying on his side on the hard ground. Slowly he turned back around. James' hand never moved, but Aleks knew the exposed skin would be freezing in no time. 

Once he was again facing James he unzipped his own sleeping bag down to his hips, and took James' hand. They were both almost too scared to breathe, the moment seeming to be too fragile. 

Aleks placed James' hand back on his waist, this time inside his sleeping bag. James never took his eyes off Aleks, and Aleks never glanced up, even as he slid the zipper of James' bag down so it was like his own. He inched forward and arranged their sleeping bags so the unzipped material overlapped, then wrapped an arm around James. He felt like his fingertips were tingling. 

He glanced up at James, and their eyes connected. What felt like eons was only seconds as each of them hovered in the space, desperate to bridge the gap but unsure and scared. 

It was James that finally made the move, leaning into Aleks and capturing his lips, his mouth tasting like the marshmallows from before. 

It started off as slow and hesitant, but they quickly grew bolder, Aleks making a small sound in the back of his throat as a hand found it's way into his hair. God he loved it when people played with his hair. 

When they eventually came up for air Aleks' hair was messier than usual. He lay half on top of James, though the sleeping bags restricted their movements almost completely and James couldn't hook his leg over Aleks the way he wanted to. 

As his lips pressed gentle kisses to Aleks' jaw, his facial hair scratching slightly over Aleks' skin, he murmured, "Still wanna know how to tickle an asshole?"

Aleks rolled his eyes and pulled him down for another kiss.

From the tent Jordan peeked out at them. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he grinned anyway. Maybe now there would be less sexual tension hanging around the office... 

Or maybe there'd be double.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this and if you'd like a follow up!


End file.
